What have I done?
by ObsessedwithBBRae
Summary: Beast Boy blacks out and must defeat a powerful enemy that's targeting him in particular. Eventually BBRae Lemon. M for language, lemon, and maybe some gore. Villain is my own character, and so are the creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**

Hello there readers! This is my first story and first lemon. There will **not** be a lemon in each and every chapter. I don't know if I'm considered good or not but, I've been planning to make a account and do this for awhile. I'm not really 100% sure how to use this website but, as long as I can post whatever I write the way I want to then, I should be alright.

This story is about Teen Titans ( **not** Teen Titans Go!). I know its old but its still my favorite show and y'know, why not right?  
I'm relly focusing my attention on Beast Boy and Raven (aka BBRae). They are my favorite pairing ever so I'm actually pretty excited. I'm sorry if characters are out of character, but I will try my best to keep them in character. They will be a bit older and probably a little more developed. I don't know their ages exactly, but I'll do my best.

Don't like it don't read it.

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Characters**

 **Robin:** Age: 18.5 Height: 5'7 He is slightly more muscular.

 **Cyborg:** Age: 20 Height: 6 Nothing changed because, Hes a robot, the oldest, and the tallest.

 **Starfire:** Age: 18 Height: 5'6 Breasts are bigger, Hips bigger (don't over exaggerate though), She has a light 6 pack and her biceps grew slightly.

 **Raven:** Age: 17.5 Height: 5'4 Hips bigger, biceps slightly bigger. She does have better control of her powers from training and meditating.

 **Beast Boy:** Age: 16.5 Height: 5'5 1/2 He is buffer from puberty, and he does have a bulge but its not ginormous. His hair is slightly longer, He will probably be a little bit more aggressive and when he morphs into animals he will use his teeth and jaw more, but still the same old Beast Boy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Beast Boy awoke from his slumber to find himself on the floor of a cave. He was sore and his clothes were wet from the cave. He checked his body for his communicator so he could contact the Titans but it was no where on him. He checked around him, but still found nothing. He heard something make a sound and he turned around to see what it was. Nothing. He still stared until he knew it was safe. Something from the darker parts of the cave made a whisper like Boy turned into a Saber cat and bared his teeth.

A large hand with claws withdrew from the dark, its head came out of the shadows. Beast Boy wasn't sure what this creature was, It had no eyes and just a mouth and two little holes for a nose. Out of no where another head appeared, Beast Boys eyes widened. The creature stepped out of the dark, and Beast Boy was surprised to see that the heads were on the same body. The creature was slick looking, like a salamander, had no tail, necks as long as their body, weird faces, and no tail. The creature was rather stocky and muscular looking, it bared its teeth back on both faces.

Beast Boy wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know where the exit was and he was trapped in this cave with some kind of creature that looked like it wanted to skin him alive. Beast Boy roared hoping to at least startle it. The creature screeched in defense and one of the heads made a weird huffing sound. Their teeth were like sharks and their tongues were worm like. Beast boy could see behind them that there was some kind of hall, but he wasn't sure because it was dark so he morphed into a bat. He was right! There was a hall, but before he knew it, one of the heads was right in his face with its teeth bared. Beast boy made a bat noise and flew backwards, just in time before the creature took a bite out of him. He turned into a cheetah and dashed out as fast as he could. As he was running, he didn't realize that the hall was pretty much full of stalls for them, and they all started to chase him.

As he was running for his life, he saw an opening and ran as fast as he could, as he made it out he heard gunshots and saw bullets flying, towards him! His legs were really sore and he was out of breath, but he didn't want to get shot and he didn't want to get eaten so he kept running. He got scraped on the back by a bullet, he yowled in pain but kept running. After he ran a long distance and the gunshots couldn't be heard, he turned into a toucan and flew onto a tree branch. His flying was weak because of his back and almost fell off the branch. When he looked down he could see 13 creatures surrounding the tree, Beast Boy squawked in surprise, and flew upwards as one jumped up and tried to bite off the branch he was on. He jumped and turned into a raptor and ran for miles. He knew he wasn't near Jump City, or near any city for that matter.

He smelled sea water and knew that was the best place to go. When he got to the beach he turned back to human form. He was breathing heavily. "Whew!" He gasped His uniform was ripped in the back where the bullet scraped him, and it was bleeding really bad. He winced as he touched it. "How the hell did I get here?" He asked himself.

Beast Boy was exhausted, but knew he had to keep going unless he wanted to be those creatures dinner, so he morphed into a crocodile and dipped himself into the ocean. He made sure to leave his back above surface so no predators would try to attack him. He floated on for a few hours until he got to shore. He was on land with civilization. "Haha yes!" He cheered for himself. He went into a store and asked them if he could use their phone. The people were rather nice but they seemed a bit frightened of him, he shrugged it off and called the titans, unaware of what time it was there for them.

It rang and Starfire picked up.  
"Who is this and why are you calling so late?" She asked rushed, but sleepily.  
"Hey Star, its Beast Boy." You could tell in his voice that he was exhausted. "Oh! Friend Beast Boy is on the phone!" Starfire called out to the others.  
Cyborg grabbed the phone from Star. "Beast Boy where are you man?"  
"Dude I have no idea, but I was in this cave with the weird ass creature and they chased me and i got hit with a-" Beast Boy was cut off my Cyborg.  
"Right now it says you're in Hawaii, so we will be there within 2 hours I think? And do you remember anything before that?"  
"No, everything is blank from yesterday, unless yesterday was the day we ordered that movie ab-" Cut off by Cyborg again.  
"Yea that was two days ago. We are coming BB just hold tight."  
"Will do." Beast Boy said with a sigh and hung up the phone. Beast Boy stayed in the store and waited for his friends, he wasn't all that interested in the Hawaii attractions at the moment, he just wanted to go home. He sat at a table outside and slept.

Beast Boy was later awoken by Raven. He looked up and smiled, even though Raven usually made fun of him, she looked like an angel right now. He hugged her while he was still sitting at the table, so his face was right in her stomach. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said.  
"Uhm, you're welcome." She said while pushing him off. He yawned.  
"So wheres the ship?" He asked.  
"It's on the beach, so lets go." She said as she was turning around. Beast boy got up slowly because he was still sore, especially his legs, but his whole body ached. He walked after Raven and when he was on the ship everyone looked at him. "Uh, what?" He asked.  
"Your face is caked with blood Beast Boy." Robin stated. "Wha- it is?" He took his hand and smeared off some blood and something that seemed like soot, he sniffed it. "It's not mine, or any of yours."  
Cyborg was starting the ship, "Doesn't matter right now, I'll scan it later." soon enough they were off and headed back to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**

Hello again! I've decided that updates will occur on Sundays and sometimes Wednesdays if I cant update on Wednesday when I will update on the following Saturday or Friday? Either one.

Btw, if dream part confusing for you, good.

Don't like it don't read it.

 **I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Characters**

 **Robin:** Age: 18.5 Height: 5'7 He is slightly more muscular.

 **Cyborg:** Age: 20 Height: 6 Nothing changed because, Hes a robot, the oldest, and the tallest.

 **Starfire:** Age: 18 Height: 5'6 Breasts are bigger, Hips bigger (don't over exaggerate though), She has a light 6 pack and her biceps grew slightly.

 **Raven:** Age: 17.5 Height: 5'4 Hips bigger, biceps slightly bigger. She does have better control of her powers from training and meditating.

 **Beast Boy:** Age: 16.5 Height: 5'5 1/2 He is buffer from puberty, and he does have a bulge but its not ginormous. His hair is slightly longer, He will probably be a little bit more aggressive and when he morphs into animals he will use his teeth and jaw more, but still the same old Beast Boy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

On the way home, Beast Boy and Raven were sitting next to each other. Raven was reading a book, and Beast Boy was sitting forward because of his back. No one noticed his bullet scraped back yet, not that he minded. He was staring at Raven's breasts. He wasn't trying to be creepy or sexual, her breasts were just there. He looked at the rest of her body as well, not trying to be creepy.  
 _'She looks pretty hot.'_ He thought to himself, still staring.  
He snapped out of it soon after hoping Raven didn't notice. He was blushing.

Raven of course didn't notice. It was quiet and she had a book, nothing else really mattered to her, although she did enjoy the silent company. She looked up from her book and looked at Beast Boy.  
 _'Oh fuck she fucking noticed, god damn it!'_ Beast Boy yelled at himself for being stupid and creepy, blushing a bit harder.  
Raven did notice his red face, "Beast Boy are you alright?" she said dully, she noticed his back. The wound looked pretty bad. Though it stopped bleeding awhile ago, it was only just starting to dry. "You're hurt." She told him.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, "Uh heh yeah," He said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I was running away from these creature things and out of no where, guns were fired, and one hit me." He explained. "I can heal it if you want." Raven offered. "Do what you gotta do, Doc." Raven rolled her eyes and started to heal his back. He had to admit, even though Raven's healing powers felt kinda weird, they felt nice as well.  
"This'll probably take awhile." She warned, continuing to heal.  
"Don't worry about it." He said as he started to close his eyes. His head was rested on one of his hands.

The healing felt warm with a soft cool blow, and her soft hands felt good against his back. Even though Beast Boy was filthy, Raven couldn't but help notice Beast Boys back muscles. She felt her hands over his back. He noticed that her hands weren't hovering anymore and that they were touching his back, he didn't mind but it made him blush even more. After a hour of healing, even the scar was gone. "You should be better now." Raven said softly. "Thanks Rae," Beast Boy responded. He reached over to where the bullet once left a scar. "wow, there's not even a scar!"  
"I made sure that it was as good as its always been."  
Beast Boy smiled. After a couple of minutes, they were back in the tower. Everyone got out and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was about 7:30 am so why wouldnt the titans make breakfast? Cyborg took a sample of the substances that were on Beast Boys skin. Beast Boy did not participate in eating breakfast, instead he went to take a shower and went to sleep.

 _In Beast Boys mind, images flashed. There was a woman with short hair and violet wanting eyes, naked and covering herself with a pillow, him kissing her and touching her, then him getting shot at as a cheetah, the creatures, him fighting, him crying, so many images flashed in his head. He was breathing hard in his sleep. The Beast was clawing at flesh in his dream and starting to break free. He had to keep the beast at bay before it was to late. "Stop!" He tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper. He felt confused and hopeless. Something touched him, it was smooth and soft. It had Ravens hood, but the hood was up so he couldn't see her face. She touched his face, so gentle and reassuringly that he started to calm down. Then she opened her cape and covered him. All of a sudden, all was dark except for a small light, that was slowly getting larger. As it grew huge and light was all he could see, he woke up._

Beast Boy looked up from his pillow to his clock. It was 6:28 pm. 'Well I slept pretty long.." He thought. He walked into the living room and sat down with Cyborg, Robin, and Raven. Beast Boy stared at Raven for a second but then looked around. "Wheres Star?"  
"In the Bathroom," Robin responded quickly. "so uh, do you wanna know what happened? or do you just want to keep wondering what happened?" asked Robin.  
"I think I would like to know?" He said questionably. Starfire came into the room just as Robin was about to start. She sat down next to Robin. "Hello friend Beast Boy! How was your sleep?" She asked.  
"It was stra-" Beast Boy was cut off by Cyborg... Again. "Sorry Star, but we need to tell B about what happened."  
"Oh yes! You were very vicious!" She almost yelled. Raven put her book down so she could listen in on the story, but put her hood up, as if she was hiding. Beast Boy was confused by this. "So uh, what happened?" He asked.  
"We got a alert from downtown. Apparently some guy named Scepter was killing people by using two headed eyeless hounds, and just attacking them himself. We all fought hard, but Ravens powers stopped working and she fell to the ground," Beast Boy glanced at Raven who was obviously embarrassed from the fact that her powers stopped working and that she was practically helpless against the 'hounds'. "You were fighting one hound, but noticed her falling so you turned around to catch her. But then they surrounded you and I geuss something in you snapped because right then, you turned into the Beast and killed most of them. Scepter stared at you the whole time. You turned to him and tried to fight him but he blew a whistle and then a whole bunch of hounds stampeded over to you and captured you. But you didn't give up, you ripped one open and started to eat him," Beast Boy gasped, "I ate meat!? Raw meat?!" What the fuck man!" Beast Boy was so disgusted with himself he almost puked right then and there. "Yes but let me finish. You clawed Scepter, and he shot you with 3 tranquilizers, and 7 minutes later they took you away. Me, Starfire, and Cyborg tried to get to you in time but it was to late." Robin finished. Beast Boy still couldn't believe he ate meat, his jaw was practically on the floor. "Yo Rae, you got your powers back right?" Cyborg asked Raven, who's hood was still up. "Only my healing powers work. I need to meditate more until I get the rest back. I might need to do something to get them back, it probably wont be a group project and more of a one person job," She informed the team. "Speaking of which, I should probably go do that." Raven grabbed her book and floated to her room. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I scanned the stuff that was on your face it happens to be the blood from the hounds, their saliva, and the dark stuff was dirt, ink, and coal, with a slight trace of gunpowder." "Well Im glad I got all that stuff off my face." Beast Boy chuckled.

Shortly after that Starfire started to make dinner. Beast Boy was starved, he hadn't had a piece of food since yesterday, or maybe the day before. Starfire made a rare Tamaranian stew that had some plants from her home planet in it and some Earth vegetables in it as a substitute. "The Glorpnorph is done!" She announced. Beast Boy was the first to arrive. She poured the stew into each bowl. Each titan finished their stew, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy decided to play video games, while Raven and Starfire hung out in the tower somewhere. Everyone was in bed by 3:38 am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**

Ahhhh sorry guys! School gets in the way of everything. Thankfully summer's almost here. I will try to stick to my promise and post every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday! Or I'll just post whenever I can?

Don't like it don't read it.

 **I don't own Teen Titans.**

 **Characters**

 **Robin:** Age: 18.5 Height: 5'7 He is slightly more muscular.

 **Cyborg:** Age: 20 Height: 6 Nothing changed because, Hes a robot, the oldest, and the tallest.

 **Starfire:** Age: 18 Height: 5'6 Breasts are bigger, Hips bigger (don't over exaggerate though), She has a light 6 pack and her biceps grew slightly.

 **Raven:** Age: 17.5 Height: 5'4 Hips bigger, biceps slightly bigger. She does have better control of her powers from training and meditating.

 **Beast Boy:** Age: 16.5 Height: 5'5 1/2 He is buffer from puberty, and he does have a bulge but its not ginormous. His hair is slightly longer, He will probably be a little bit more aggressive and when he morphs into animals he will use his teeth and jaw more, but still the same old Beast Boy.

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning Beast Boy woke up with a splitting headache. "Gerh!" He shot up from his bed holding his head. It felt as if someone hit him with a crowbar, and that someone was tearing his ears off.  
He was hearing a loud pitched screech and he didn't exactly appreciate it.  
After a couple of seconds the pain and noise died away. "That was fucking stupid." He grunted to himself sleepily. He was still tired and went back to sleep.

Robin woke up a few hours later, to train. Then Starfire to make breakfast. When the wonderful smell of warm pancakes and waffles reached the Titans noses they were instantly out of bed and in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Since Starfires planet Tamarania, is a mostly vegan planet, she usually cooked vegan, but she knew that Raven, Cyborg, and Robin would want it the Earth way, so she made it the best she could. Cooking for Beast Boy was easy since he really only ate Tofu and plants. "Did anyone else hear that irritating noise last night?" Beast Boy said, starting conversation.  
"What, you snoring?" joked Cyborg. "Because other than that, I didnt hear anything."  
"I do not snore! If anyone snores, it's you!" Beast boy defended himself. "But seriously did anyone hear it? It was really high pitched."  
He stared at shaking heads. "Maybe it was the wind." Suggested Robin. "I doubt it, but maybe." Beast Boy responded.  
"Perhaps it was a flute!" Starfire said in a excited hint in her voice.  
"I dont know how flutes work but if they can get that high-pitched and loud then I guess so."

More conversations and playful arguments between Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven was rather quiet that breakfast, not that, that was out of the ordinary but Beast Boy kinda wanted to hear her. Raven really only woke up for waffles and tea, and was eating her 3rd waffle. "So, Raven," Beast Boy paused, trying to think of what to say. "w-what are you up to today?" He smiled and winked at her. Ravens face flushed light pink, and Robin noticed. "Well, whats this about huh?" He teased them with a chuckle. "Shut up man, you know I was only jokin'." Beast Boy responded, he was now blushing as well. "Well, considering that your face looks like Christmas came early, I'm starting to think somethings up too." Cyborg joked. Beast Boy glared at Cyborg, not coming up with any good comebacks. "I was going to meditate, I'm still trying to figure out whats wrong with my powers." Raven said after she'd calmed her emotions down. "Maybe we can help you?" Asked Starfire. Raven sipped her tea before responding. "Probably not, I thought I told you guys this yesterday." She reminded the team.  
"Hey, it doesn't hurt to check." Beast Boy responded.

Cyborg left the table first and started to watch T.V. Robin and Starfire helped with the dishes, Raven went to her room, and Beast Boy went onto the roof. It had been a lazy morning and the Titans were enjoying it. Pretty soon Robin and Cyborg were playing Video games and Starfire was out to get more food and ingredients and such. Raven was still meditating, trying to search within her mind what was happening.

Raven had to be careful while she was in her mind, she only had healing powers and had no way to defend herself against Rage. She decided to summon each of her emotions to her. She didn't know if they had any powers either so she just went in headstrong. "Do any of you know whats going on?" she said sternly. Rage turned to her "Oh what? That our destruction powers are gone? No that completely went over my head." Everyone stared at Rage. "What do you think Sherlock!" She shouted. "Chill~ you're to worked up." Slothe tried to calm her. Before Rage could answer back, she was stopped by Knowledge, who was looking in a book. "It says here that 'A demonesses powers will temporarily stop working for about 2 years, unless she is to-'" She stopped and started to sweat. Timid sweated too. "Oh noo." She whimpered. "Uhm, 'unless she is to get sexual urges out of the way. She is most likely to encounter this during her adolescence or before middle age.'" Knowledge finished. "Fucking damn it." Raven said in annoyance. Periods were bad enough, now this!  
Lust giggled, "Finally! I get some attention." Rage's head was in her palm. It took a lot to not yell in everyone's face that this was such bullshit. Ravens emotion was angry, but she was really embarrassed.  
Happy butted in. "So~ who's the lucky guy?" Ravens face turned red as she thought of having sex with someone. Slothe spoke up. "Don't ask questions you know the answer to." She said sleepily. Raven looked up, "What do you mean by that?" she lifted a eyebrow.  
Knowledge chuckled. "Raven, as your emotions we know who you are interested in."  
"I'm not interested in anybody!" Raven shot back. "That's such a silly thing to say, when at night, when your all by yourself, doing naughty things, you say Beast Boys name." Lust chuckled with amusement. Ravens face was turning scarlet red. "Shut your whore mouth!" She growled. Rage was all up in Ravens face now, "Listen here you little priss, you are gonna mate with someone, I don't care who, but I need my powers back! Our Powers! Y'know the thing that protects you from shit flying at your face! The thing that keeps you on the team! I honestly don't care if you get kicked off the team, but I need my powers back! If you don't proceed with this within a week, I will make Lust take over your body and fuck the shit out of someone. Got it?" Raven leaned back. "Uhm, ok." She said blankly, she was a bit surprised though. As Rage sat back down, Timid blurted out, "Oh no, they are going to think we're disgusting, we aren't ready for this, something bad is going to happen, what if they say you aren't good en-" Timid was stopped by Happy. "Timid please stop! You must encourage her!" Happy almost screamed, _'Her voice is so high pitched.'_ Raven sighed to herself in annoyance.  
"I already messed up. I'll just stop talking.." Timid sighed. "I think you should go after Beast Boy." Lust said in a honey like voice. "Yea! Hes so funny and nice!" Happy mentioned. "Lets not forget good looking, and who knows what kind of snake he is when he takes off his pants." Lust said whilst licking her lips. Raven shook her head and sighed. She didn't want to have sex with anyone, she was happy with her self pleasuring. Although she did take a liking to Beast Boy, she wasn't ready, and she didn't think Beast Boy was either.

Brave broke the silence, and yawned, "Is it just me or are me and Slothe trading places?" She said with a bored expression. "We have a plan now so why don't you grow some balls and fuck Beast Boy? Yea it sounds good to me, just go get the powers back."  
Raven stared at Brave with a pissed expression. "Fine, fine! I'll do it, just give me some time." "You have a week." Rage snarled.  
Raven left her mind and started to read to get her mind off of what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes**

Jesus fucking Christ. ok so here's my excuse, I moved, computer lost notepad, summer job, and then high school/early college. Real sorry guys. Chapters will come in slow, but ill do my best to write one every weekend, or when I have time. I have a character update for Raven, she can sense emotions and Beast boy is taller and older. **PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS DOESN'T CHANGE THE STORY, JUST PRETEND IT WAS ALWAYS LIKE THIS** That's it really. Really sorry for my lack of activity. _NOT DEAD_ *fist pumps*  (please note that my writing style my have changed? i have no idea)

Don't like it don't read it.

 **I don't own Teen Titans.**

 **Characters**

 **Robin** : Age: 18.5 Height: 5'7 He is slightly more muscular.

 **Cyborg** : Age: 20 Height: 6 Nothing changed because, Hes a robot, the oldest, and the tallest.

 **Starfire** : Age: 18 Height: 5'6 Breasts are bigger, Hips bigger (don't over exaggerate though), She has a light 6 pack and her biceps grew slightly.

 **Raven** : Age: 17.5 Height: 5'4 Hips bigger, biceps slightly bigger. She does have better control of her powers from training and meditating.

 **Beast Boy** : Age: 17 Height: 5'11 He is buffer from puberty, and he does have a bulge but its not ginormous. His hair is slightly longer, He will probably be a little bit more aggressive and when he morphs into animals he will use his teeth and jaw more, but still the same old Beast Boy.

 **Chapter 4**

Later that day, Beast boy approached Ravens room. He knocked on her door. "Hey Raven? You doing anything?" Raven could sense that he was nervous about something, and she could feel a sense of urgency as well. Raven opened her door. "What is it Beast Boy?" she asked kind of annoyed. "Well.." He paused. "I don't know, I kinda just wanna spend time with you." Raven was a bit disturbed by this, considering her little talk with her emotions. She lifted and eyebrow. Beast Boy saw her expression and quickly responded. "O-or I could just leave you be. heh." his brow sweated a little bit. Raven sighed, "You can come in." She said reassuringly, but emotionless at the same time. She walked back towards her bed and he followed shortly after her. He never went into her room much, but he liked the scent and was happy to be there and not be yelled at. He examined the room from his view point, her room was way bigger than his. "I never realized how big your room was.." He said looking around. "Uh yea its alright." Raven said quickly, getting on her bed and sitting down in the process. Beast Boy remembered her powers. _'That's probably why she let me in, because she doesn't have her powers.'_ He sighed at this thought. "So did you find what was up with your powers?" Raven blushed lightly, "Uhm, no" She hated lying but it was to embarrassing to tell the truth. "Bummer," He added. He looked at her, noticing her slight blush. "whats that about?" he said smirking at her blush. "Oh uh, nothing." She said blushing a bit more. He chuckled and kept looking at her, not on purpose though. She was looking back, but not with the same affection. She wasn't mindlessly staring at him, like he was with her. She lifted an eye brow. She sensed his emotions. They were strong, but yet so calm at the same time, she couldn't identify which emotion it was though. He blinked and was out of his trance. It was pretty awkward from there on out but had little conversations.

It was 11:10 am and Robin called for everyone to get in their bathing suits for the beach. When they got there, they ate and applied sun screen. Robin, was in a red and yellow full body swimsuit, Starfire was in a red bikini, Cyborg was still in his metallic state, but he had a high tech jet ski, that was basically a small submarine just for him, Beast Boy wore a blue tank top that said in black "Beach Beast" and purple and green swim trunks, while Raven wore a black one piece. Beast Boy was the first in the water. Throwing off his shirt frantically and practically leaped into the ocean. This didn't go as planned, because when he jumped he hit the bottom and was now covered in muddy sand on one side of him and seaweed. "Aw gross!" he whined. The others rolled their eyes and Cyborg got in his jet ski submarine thing, "C'mon Grass stain, lets see what you got against this baby!" he taunted Beast Boy playfully and Beast Boy, of course, accepted. "You're on Chrome Dome!" Beast Boy laughed. He transformed into a dolphin and dove into the sea, while Cyborg dove into the sea with his machine. They play fought in the ocean, and soon Robin and Starfire joined in. Raven stayed on the side under an umbrella and reading a book. Beast Boy emerged from the water and noticed Raven wasn't joining in on the fun. "Hey Rae! Come on in the waters fine just like you!" he shouted to her with a wink and a smirk. She blushed at the comment but didn't let it bother her. "You'll have to do better than that Beast Boy!" she shouted to him back. "We'll see about that!" he said to himself. The others stared, even though she didnt have her powers at the moment, they knew this couldn't end well. "Beast Boy.." Robin started, but he already started. He transformed into something you would see out of the movie "The Creature from the Black Lagoon" and dried his arms and walked up to her. When he got there he crossed his arms and stared down at her with a side smile, he grabbed her book from her hands and placed it on the towel besides her and picked her up bridal style. Well an attempt. She pushed him away. "Uhm I'd rather not smell like fish, thank you very much." she said with a disgusted tone. He transformed back to normal and picked her up that way. "This better?" He said huskily. She blushed at the sound of his voice. "Beast Boy!" She yelled and smacked his face. "Let me down." she snorted. They were already half way to sea, and he kept walking. "How rude!" he complained sarcastically. He was waist deep in the ocean. "I guess i'll have to put you down then." He dropped her into the ocean. Kerplunk! Everyone was staring in disbelief. Raven was under water and Beast Boy was oblivious to his soaked fate. She emerged from the water violently, splashing him and pulling him under the water face first. They began a splash roar. Raven sat in the water, soaked, and stared at Beast Boy who was laying down in the water on his stomach. She laughed. He heard this and smiled, "You laughed!" He commented. The others were already out of the water by this time. "Yea cause I beat you." She was smiling. "You did not!" he laughed. "Oh yea?" She said, splashing him with water and running out of the ocean. He got up and was about to chase after her. "He-"

he was cut short because of that high pitched screech again, but it was louder and higher. The headache, and the feeling of his ears being ripped of his head was back. He cover his ears and groaned. He felt something else, something more violent and primal, and like his chest was being torn apart. He growled and covered his ears, his eyes shut tightly. No one seemed to notice the noise but they all noticed Beast Boy. They all circled around him. "Beast Boy are you ok?" Robin asked frantically. Beast Boy didn't answer, but he did grow taller and beastlier. He was becoming furrier and his teeth were growing and his jaw was trembling. He opened his eyes and his pupils were contracted into small black dots in his eyes. His hands were claws, no longer covering his ears but clawing and holding his head, He was hunched over. He was trying so hard not to let loose. The noise was piercing his skull and his lungs, he felt as if he was going to vomit.

He could barley see, all he could see was blur, and he wasn't in control of himself. He felt in the vibrations of the water, the movement of the water, and the scent of Robin stepping closer and he suddenly felt a surge of fury spread over him. Beast Boy didn't know what was wrong with himself, he was only half transformed but had almost no control. He jerked his head towards Robin and gave him a loud and intimidating roar, that sounded like it was from a gorilla, telling him to step back, he was about to hit Robin when the noise finally stopped and Beast Boy suddenly changed back. His breathing was ragged and sharp. He was on his hands and knees staring onto the shore underneath him. His heart was pounding. He eventually got up on his two feet and scratched his head. "Uh sorry guys!" He laughed nervously.

"What was that about?" asked Cyborg.

"Will friend Beast Boy be alright?" Starfire asked.

"Guys give him some space!" yelled Robin.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, who was obviously surprised, he could tell from her eyes, but other than that, there was only a focused emotion.

Raven could sense that in that little episode of his that he was angry, afraid, aggressive, aggravated, and even protective. She knew the last times he turned into the Beast he was protective of her 'Figures' She thought, but she wasn't in any danger at the moment, and neither were the others.. She was trying to find something else in his emotions.

"No worries guys!" He was still laughing nervously. "I'm all good, its just, that noise again." He scratched his head awkwardly.

"What Noise?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, it was the one from earlier, and its loud and high pitched."

"Do you know where it was coming from?"

"Nope, I was too busy trying to settle myself down." Beast Boys voice was shaky, obviously still scared about what just happened.

"Well whatever it was, you're ok now." Added Raven.

"Yea.." He sighed.

Cyborg joined in on the conversation. "We better start heading back for the tower, its late and I'm hungry"

"Oh I am very much feeling the same!" Starfire added happily.

They headed back for the tower, Beast Boy was tracking behind a little bit, he was way tired after his transformation. Raven stopped walking and waited for him. "Are you alright?" She asked, actually sounding concerned.

"Uh yea I think I just need to lay down." He said.

Raven did something out of the ordinary and pet his hair. He was surprised by this act but appreciated it. Her hand felt nice in his hair and he leaned into her hand and blushed. She soon realized what she was doing and pulled away. "Sorry." She said quickly. "That actually felt nice." He smiled and took a glance at her. She blushed sightly and they continued walking together.

At the Tower Beast Boy had a quick bite, a quick shower and plopped into bed and sighed. He was so tired, but couldn't fall asleep. He kept on thinking about Raven. He ended up staring up awake and just, thinking about her. How beautiful she was, how he actually had fun with her today, how her skin was silky smooth, her hips, her breasts, her, her, her, everything about her was amazing. He loved her. He didn't come to this conclusion right away though.

Raven was passing the rooms to get to hers and passed by Beast Boys. She sensed that he was still awake and that he was feeling intense emotions for... her. She felt her stomach jump and she couldn't help but smile a little. She then thought about him while walking to her room. She thought about his emerald green eyes, his muscular figure, his smile, the way he made her laugh... sometimes, his ears and how they were kind of cute, she kept thinking about him. It was about 11 o'clock and she was still thinking about him. She was aware she had a feeling for him, but she didn't know she actually loved him. She sensed a presence. It felt heavy and tired, and like Beast Boy. She also felt love? "Beast Boy?" she called out in a loud whisper.

"Yea its me." he grunted in a low voice. Beast Boy knew he loved her, but wasn't ready to tell her yet, he just wanted to spend time with her.

She walked over to her door and opened it half way. He looked so tired, his eyes were bagging and his eyes were kind of glassy and squinted. He was only wearing Pajama pants and whatever was under them. "What is it?" she asked in a soft tone.

"J-just let me come in." He said while half falling and half pushing her backwards to he could come in. She caught him and glared at him. "Aha, I don't think so muchacho, go back to your own room." She was being stern but he didn't care. He grunted something that would have been a 'No' if he finished his grunt into a word. He stood straight and stared at her with tired eyes. He wasn't planning on doing anything, he was just knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without Raven, and as much as this bother him and her, he really didn't care because he was way to tired. "Rae, I'm not planning on doing anything ok? Just let me stay here." His voice was beginning to sound annoyed. She snorted and glared at him. "Fine, whatever," she hissed at him and let him in her room. When the door closed behind him, Raven turned to him, but he was already in her bed. "I- What!?" she was now incredibly annoyed. He was in her bed, under the covers and hugging a pillow. He made himself completely comfortable in her lounge. "Beast Boy you cant just waltz in here and get in my bed." She snarled. "I can, I will, and I did." He replied nonchalantly.

"Beast Boy get out of my bed."

"No."

"Beast Boy out!"

"I cant sleep just let me sleep here!" he groaned.

She sensed something heavy in his chest, as if he was depressed? Or lonely? But that didn't fit Beast Boys description at all. "Beast Boy are you sure you're alright?"

He paused. "I.. I just want to spend time with you ok?"

She looked unamused and he sighed. "Explain." she ordered.

"Raven I honestly don't know. I just cant fall asleep and I just trust you the most and I want to spend time with you." He was quiet for a moment, still hugging the pillow. He could smell her on the pillow and he practically inhaled it. "I promise I wont... try anything. You know I'm not like that." _'At least I hope I'm not like that.'_ He thought with a sense of nervousness. She finally gave up because she was also getting tired. "Just don't touch me ok?" She said it in a warning manor. "Ok." he said as she got into bed. She was wearing a large, dirty, and gray T-shirt and what looked like red and blue plaid boxers. She layed with her face facing towards him. She felt him get closer but he wasn't touching her so it was ok. They both let sleep consume them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes**

Pointless chapter is overly pointless. Next chapter will be better promise. I might write a shorter story soon, maybe later tonight or tomorrow.

Don't like it don't read it.

 **I** **don't** **own Teen Titans.**

 **Characters**

 **Robin** : Age: 18.5 Height: 5'7 He is slightly more muscular.

 **Cyborg** : Age: 20 Height: 6 Nothing changed because, Hes a robot, the oldest, and the tallest.

 **Starfire** : Age: 18 Height: 5'6 Breasts are bigger, Hips bigger (don't over exaggerate though), She has a light 6 pack and her biceps grew slightly.

 **Raven** : Age: 17.5 Height: 5'5 Hips bigger, biceps slightly bigger. She does have better control of her powers from training and meditating.

 **Beast Boy** : Age: 17 Height: 5'11 He is buffer from puberty, and he does have a bulge but its not ginormous. His hair is slightly longer, He will probably be a little bit more aggressive and when he morphs into animals he will use his teeth and jaw more, but still the same old Beast Boy.

 **Chapter 5**

The following morning, Beast Boy woke up first. He was still holding the pillow. He groaned out of sleepiness and looked around. "This isn't my ro- oh yea" he suddenly remembered. He looked at Raven who was sleeping less than a foot away. He just looked at her and smiled. _'God shes cute'_ he silently chuckled. He didn't know why he called her cute, its just that, she was. He got out of her bed to make something to eat. She probably wouldn't want him there anyways. He was still tired, but he could pull through the day. The clock read 7:15 am. He was amazed that he woke up so early. He never woke up that early. He started to get out some food for himself when the alarm went off. Beast Boy ran to his room to get ready. When he got there so was everyone else.

Raven couldn't come to the fight, considering she only had flying and healing powers, it would be to dangerous for her. _'I'm glad shes safe'_ Beast Boy thought. He was in the form of a Phorusrhacidae. He felt like going for a run so why not right? When they got to their destination he changed back and got into a defensive position. The problem was that guy Scepter again, but he didn't seem to have any hounds with him. "Hello Titans, I see you have brought my prize." The titans had dumbfounded expressions on their faces and looked at them selves and each other. "Uh what?" asked Cyborg. "Sorry to disappoint, but you aren't getting any prize." spitted Robin. "Then why else would you bring the pathetic green thing with you!? God you Titans are unpredictable. If you wont give me him, I'll take him!" He shouted. "If I'm so pathetic why do you want me then!?" shouted Beast Boy. "Ah, glad you asked! To bad I cant tell you. It'll be a 'That's for me to know and for you to find out thing.'" Scepter chuckled. "Anyways." He sighed and pulled out a whistle Beast Boys eyes widened, Scepter blew on the whistle. "FU-AH" Beast Boy screamed. It was louder than any other time before. His chest was being ripped apart, his ears were falling off. He could see the hounds coming at them, each mangy thing wanting to rip them to shreds. One came at him and pinned him down. He couldn't transform, he could only transform into the Beast. The hound bit down into his stomach, he threw up some blood, he couldn't hold the Beast back. He snapped, and everything was red. He now had the hound pinned and he sunk his teeth into one of its throats. It was screeching in pain until he tore its throat out. As he was getting off of the hound, he slammed his fist onto the other ones face, crushing its skull. He turned around to see the fight and roared. The whistle was still being blown, and he found its source with ease. He started to run on all fours towards Scepter, only to be shoved aside by two hounds. He jumped on ones spine, and wrestled with the other. Its claws seeping into his pelt. He bit down on one of the heads and shook them. It hit him and he couldn't see for a moment, so he chomped down repeatably. He felt it go limp and dropped it. Returning his attention to Scepter. He lunged at Scepter, but was suddenly thrown aback. The Beast grunted and turned his head towards Scepter with anger. Scepter laughed "Wheres your hooded friend Pupster?" Beasts eyes grew wide as he remembered the image of Raven. Beasts main purpose was to protect Raven, he knew that, and the thought of this guy hurting her, didn't make him calm down. He roared and lunged again, with more anger, but suddenly a bunch of hounds were on top of him, clawing at him. The Beast rose, breaking free from them, making some of them tumble about. He rose both fists and slammed them onto the ground repeatably, roaring at the top of his lungs.

A couple of minutes passed and most of them were dead and Scepter fell back. The Beast was tired, but that wouldn't stop him. He ran back to the tower, towards Raven, while the others were still focused.  
"Good Job guys!" Robin yelled with pride.  
"Booyah!" yelled Cyborg. "Glorious!" cheered Starfire.  
Starfire looked around. "Will we have to do the cleaning up?" Robin looked around, as did Cyborg. "Uhh.. yes. Yes we do." Robin sighed. "Uh, wheres Beast Boy?" Cyborg questioned, scratching his head. "Great question Cy. Hes around here somewhere. Star, look for him." He ordered. Starfire obeyed and started searching. She flew up into the air and looked for him from there. She looked in the towers direction to she something green in the water. "Oh I have found him!" She yelled down to the boys. "Go get him Star!" He yelled back up to her. She nodded and flew over.

The Beast was on the Island when she got there. He hissed and growled at her. He was soaked and blood mixed with water was trickling down his body. He breathing was rapid and strained. "Friend Beast Boy please be calm!" He let out what sounded like a faint lion bellow. Soon he crashed through a window and the alarm went off. Star jumped and shot at him with her powers. He growled in pain and turned towards her. Raven rushed down and stared at him and Star. She inhaled slightly as his state, his fur smoking where he had been hit. "Beast Boy, stop!" she raised her voice at him. "He turned towards her in surprise and obediently layed flat on the ground and whimpered with a throaty purr, that sounded a lot like a primal growl. Raven sighed in relief knowing she didn't have to watch Beast Boy and Starfire fight while she couldn't do anything to help. "Friend Raven! Oh how wonderful it is to see you! The fight was gory and terrible!" Starfire said. "Did you guys win?" She asked with a hint of unsureness in her voice. "Oh yes! It was rather tough though since there were so many of the hounds." Starfire answered. "I see," Raven said lifting an eye brow and looking at Beast Boy. Starfire had a few claw marks and blood here and there, but nothing like Beast Boy had. His skin was raw with bites, claw marks, and bruises. "I better heal him." noted Raven. She kneeled down to the Beast and started to heal him. His purr got louder and he leaned into her hands. She sensed that he was calmer now, but still riled up from the fight. Star soon flew back to the boys and left Raven and Beast Boy.

As Raven was healing the Beast, he stood up. Raven backed away good 7 feet and the Beast whimpered and lifted his arm towards her. When she didn't take his hand, he growled in frustration and started walking towards her. She kept on backing up until she hit the wall. Soon enough he had pinned her. Ravens pulse was out of control and her breathing was scarce. He knew she was scared. He scooped her up and placed her on the couch. "B-Beast boy no!" she yelled sternly. He was taken aback by this and flattened his mouth and brow. She looked at his expression with confusion. She didn't sense lust, but she did feel unamusment. She laughed lightly and blushed, feeling silly for thinking that. The Beast was sitting next to the couch and placed his head on her lap and rested his eyes. He was completely calm and soon transformed back into Beast Boy. "Oooh ow." Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his head. He looked around. "Dude what the hell happened?" He said looking up at Raven. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Robin when they come back." Raven responded. Beast Boy stood up and winced. He wasn't fully healed, since he stopped her in the middle of it. "Let me help you.." She said pulling him on the couch gently. He didn't reply and let her do her thing. He sighed at the feeling. "Uhm, how'd you sleep?" he asked blushing. "It was..." she paused and he waited for a response "better than usual." she said quieter than usual and her face red. His clothes were ripped terribly and she could see a lot of his muscular body. He chuckled and smirked, her face was like a cherry it was so red.

Thirty minutes passed and the rest of the Titans came back with pizza. "Hey guys! we got pizza! And we got it 1/4 cheese for Beastie over here!" Cyborg laughed. "How are you string bean?" Cyborg ruffled his hair and Beast Boy winced slightly and rubbed his head. "A bit sore, but thanks to the Doc, I'm getting better, and dude thanks!" He smiled and grabbed a piece. "Don't get used to this Beast Boy." She snorted. "Hm, you're kinda late making that statement Rae." He winked. She blushed but kept healing him. He resisted on moving into her healing powers by focusing on the pizza. Everyone was talking. After about 30 minutes Raven finally spoke up, "Soo, what exactly happened out there?" The room was quiet and everyone looked at Beast Boy. "H-Hey! Don't look at me! I couldn't control myself!" He yelled nervously. He didn't want to be known as the most violent of the group, even though he knew he was. Cyborg spoke up. "Well Scepter wants Beast Boy for some reason, and has been using his whistle to make him turn into the Beast, and it apparently also calls those hounds." Starfire butted in, "It was absolutely horrific!" Beast Boy winced at those words. Raven could feel him getting uncomfortable. "Beast Boy kicked some serious ass," added Robin. "He killed most of the hounds." Beast Boys ears flattened to his head. "I should probably go take a shower." He said nervously. When he got up it hurt, but he ignored it to go to his bathroom and shower.

Beast Boy stripped down, he was still sore, but not nearly as bad as before. He turned the water on and got in. He liked taking cold showers, it helped him relax. He sighed and looked at his shampoos, conditioners, and body wash. "Lets see... Mint, pine, or lime." He never liked having it the same, he always liked to combine it, but he always wanted to smell, well, green. He decided on Lime shampoo, Mint body wash, and Pine conditioner. He scrubbed off all the grime on him, and continued to stay in the shower. He was thinking about his fighting and his situation, as people would in the shower. _'Is that guy going to keep hunting me down for a sick purpose and eventually catch me or am I going to kill him first?'_ He thought. He wanted neither but one of them was bound to happen eventually. He didn't want to leave the shower. He ended up sitting on the shower floor, letting the water run down him. After a good 20 minutes he got out. The warm air consumed him. He wrapped his lower half in a towel and walked to his room. He got dressed in a navy blue t-shirt and gray sweat pants. It was about 9 pm, it wasn't late enough for him to goto sleep so he went back out. Everyone else was cleaned up too. "Hey guys." He greeted. Everyone responded with their hellos. He sat on the couch and watched Robin and Cyborg play video games. After some time the girls went into their bed rooms for sleep and it was just Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin, playing Video Games.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, you guys have fun." yawned Robin.  
"Aw man, you're just leavin cause you've lost the most games!" Cyborg joked.  
"Yea dude, you can make it til 1 am!" Beast Boy added.  
"Nono, It's important for us to get sleep for the next day, you guys should sleep soon too." Suggested Robin.  
"We'll consider it Rob." Cyborg said.  
Robin left for bed and it was just Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
Their thumbs and fingers were moving as fast as they could to kick each others butts in this video game. "I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Cheered Beast Boy. Cyborg pressed one button on his controller. "Aaand you lost! Hah!" Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy was highly unamused. "Aw dude! How'd you even do that! You totally cheated."  
"Yea, yea sure grass stain," Cyborg yawned. "Well, with that note, I'm going to sleep. You stayin or leavin?" He got up and looked at his green friend. "Im stayin." Sighed Beast Boy.  
"Ok, dont stay up to late." And he left. Beast Boy played some solo video games while thinking about Raven. He wished he could sleep in her bed again but he thought he'd give her a break from him today. It was soon 2 am and he was exhausted. To exhausted to go to his room, so he just camped out on the couch.


End file.
